A LA ALEGRÍA!
by Scoring-Fallen
Summary: *FINAL*
1. Default Chapter

A la Alegría!  
  
  
  
-Primer Día-………  
  
Capitulo uno: Comienzo………  
  
{Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Watsuki-san}  
  
- ¿Por qué hizo eso?- Pregunto una joven de hermosa caballera negra que colocaba cuidadosamente su lápiz en su libro de biología.  
  
La joven, Megumi, sonrío picaramente. Hay!Que . Que belleza tenia. Se dio cuenta que una vez mas estaba sola y recogió sus cosas. Se fue caminando hacia su casa. Algún compañero de su clase de biología le pidió ayuda, ya que ella era una de las mejores calificaciones, pero parece que se le olvido. Hizo que perdiera su tiempo!   
  
Al salir de la cafetería ella pudo observar al compañero que le pidió ayuda filtrando con una niña de secundaria. Que vergüenza!  
  
Dando la vuelta a la esquina penso que podía ir al hospital de su padre. Pero no sentía ganas de ayudar a nadie hoy, el trabajo en el hospital podía hacer muy pesado a veces. Después tuvo otra opción, ir de comprar. Pues podría pero no trajo el carro y además hoy era un día muy hermoso para estar adentro de un centro comercial y gastar el dinero cosas triviales.  
  
Se sentía un poco mareada y estresada. Seguramente la presión de los exámenes semestrales la estaban volviendo loca. Siempre era muy responsable con sus estudios pero de pronto ese era el problema...siempre estaba estudiando!  
  
Sin darse cuenta estaba en una heladería. Pequeña heladería, especialmente para parejas. Un suspiro se le escapa, como extrañaba tener un acompañante. Primero era lo primero los estudios. Al demonio!  
  
-Se te apetece este helado, ¿cierto?-  
  
Con que era el... Curioso....Era Sanosuke Sagara!!   
  
Él era su antiguo novio. Al verlo se devolvió. Se dio cuenta que él estaba acompañado por una jovencita. Pero no era ese el problema, ella dejaba que él la tomara en sus brazos y le susurrara en el oido, no es exactamente una cosa de amigos. No pudo evitar sentir celos.  
  
No debía dejar que esto la detuviera, ella era muy fuerte! Ella continuo su camino como si no hubiera visto absolutamente nada.   
  
Sansouke y su acompañante siguieron jugando 'inocentemente' sin darse cuenta que Megumi estaba pasando.- Sano! No puedes hacer cosquillas hay! Mejor vamos a ver una película, hay una muy buena en los cines... - Ella pauso.   
  
El guió su mirada donde la de su acompañante también estaba. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Parpadeo una vez mas a ver si estaba correcto.  
  
-Si es Takani-san- Dice Magdaria remarcando lo demasiado obvio. - Creo que por lo menos deberías ir a saludar y no pasar por mal educado, Sano-   
  
-Como si me importara-   
  
El realmente no quería enfrentarla. Siempre que la ve algo malo pasa. Lo único que aun quería recordar de ella es su eterno agradecimiento al salvar la vida de su hermano menor, Yahiko.   
  
  
  
-Por favor no seas grosero. Debes comportarte como un caballero siempre, no importa que sea aun con ella-  
  
-Como quieras, pero si se me sale algo no tomo responsabilidad-  
  
Antes que Megumi pudiera darse cuenta estaba cara a cara con el hombre que detesta y una vez amo.  
  
-Hola- Que simple fue decir eso. Observo como los ojos de Sano se posaban en ella de una forma muy dolorosa.  
  
-¿Viniendo de los exámenes o del trabajo Takani-san?- Pregunto Magdaria.  
  
-Exámenes-  
  
  
  
- Es obvio! Al trabajar temes de romperte una uña, que el pelo se te desordene, o peor aun que tu ropa se arrugue! ¿O me equivoco?- Que comentario mas sarcástico. Al terminar esto sintió como Magdaria le dirigía una mirada de furia.  
  
- Equivocado como siempre cabeza de pollo. Primero no es exactamente un trabajo si no es como ayudar a la comunidad, y segundo conseguiría un trabajo mucha mas rápido que tu. Así que sigue soñando con verme sufrir- Ellos siempre peleando.  
  
-Lo que quiera zorra endemoniada-  
  
Megumi dio media vuelta y se marcho diciendo: -Que tengas un buen día Magdaria. Por favor toma este consejos, habla la voz de la experiencia, no desperdicies tu tiempo. No quiero que veas lo peor de el y pases lo mismo que yo pase.-  
  
Hizo lo mejor que pudo alejarse de la situación, alejarse y alejarse, era como tan común para ella. Pero pudo escuchar las palabras de Sansouke, : - Aun recuerda como dañar mi día, mi felicidad, mi tranquilidad- Esas palabras eran espinas para su, ahora, frágil corazón.  
  
Él la odiaba. Ella odiaba ser odiada, no era digno de ella. Realmente no era tan mala para que alguien, como él, la tratara como si fuera una basura. Ser odiada la lastimaba, le lastimaba hasta la esquina más remota de su inmenso orgullo. Rápidamente lagrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, recorriendo su blanca piel. Pronto este sufrimiento tendría que terminar, nada es para siempre.  
  
Al ver como Megumi se marchaba Magdaria miro a Sano a ver con que le salía ahora. - Pues... Fuiste muy grosero! No puedes olvidar lo sucedido simplemente?-  
  
Sanosuke inmediatamente desvió su mirada, la de ella era muy pesada para soportarla. -Me dijiste que me comportara, y eso hice. Solo le di emoción a la platica-   
  
-En todas formas Sano fuiste un poquito grosero. No puedes ser rencoroso-  
  
-Te quiero y te respeto en todas las formas pero quiero que entiendas algo no me llevo bien con ella ni planeo en llevarme bien con ella. Me perdonaras por esto que te voy a decir pero si no te gusta te tocara lidiar con eso, yo soy así, yo soy Sanosuke Sagara.-  
  
-No te entendí nada- dice una totalmente cambiada de animo Magdaria.  
  
-Mejor que ni lo hagas. Corre y vamos al cine, ¿eso es lo que quieres cierto?-  
  
Sin mas discusiones se dirigieron al cine contentos como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
  
  
Kaoru por fin salió del trabajo. Al ver sus entornos una vez más se sintió totalmente, y dolorosamente, fuera de lugar. El glamour no era lo suyo, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Kaoru trabajaba de Viernes a Sábado en un restaurante donde solamente venia las personas que sabían el verdadero significado de tener clase. Siempre se pregunta ¿Como consiguió el trabajo?  
  
Al salir tuvo que caminar unas cuatro o cinco cuadras abajo para tomar su bus. Rezo para que la espera no fuera tan larga como en otras ocasiones.  
  
Hoy, tampoco, tuvo suerte. Maldición! Fue forzada por ella misma a sentarse y esperar. No podía gastar ni un centavo en un taxi. En estos días todo estaba demasiadamente caro y la situación cada vez más difícil.  
  
Se mordió el labio inferior al ver como la iluminosa tarde se convertía en la tormentosa tarde. ¿ Y ahora que haría? Tenia que preparar la cena para Enishi y Tetsuya, los cuales la paciencia no eran su don. Recordó que su amiga Misao vendría con Aoshi a hospedarse unos días en su casa...Simplemente no tenia tiempo para una lluvia!  
  
Las gotas cada vez fueron mas y más. Pronto la iban a mojar por completo. Por emergencia tuvo que ir corriendo hacia el techo más cercano. En donde estaba seguramente ya tuviera lagunas en sus zapatos.  
  
Se queda debajo el techo de un dojo japonés nativo. Era extraño ver uno todavía, la tecnología iba avanzando y arrasando con algunas tradiciones. El dojo inmediatamente le recordó a su querido, difunto, padre. El solía mandar uno el cual lastimosamente no pudo manejar por falta de recursos y cayo. Cuanto le dolía todo eso.   
  
-Perdóname señorita pero no quisiera esperar adentro mientras la lluvia desea calmar?- Ofreció un hombre el cual parecía ser dueño del dojo.  
  
Kaoru no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando este ya había abierto las grandes puertas. El señor llamo la atención de la joven. Ese cabello rojo, no es que era muy común entre la gente nativamente japonesa.   
  
No pudo hacer mas nada que observarlo. Sintió que no-tenia palabras para agradecerle.   
  
-Podrías comenzar por decirme gracias o tu nombre. - comento él mirando directamente a los ojos de la joven. Que centellantes eran! -   
  
- Gracias. - Le responde Kaoru, aun sin decirle su nombre.  
  
-Himura Kenshin- dice Kenshin esperando que ella si le respondiera esta vez.  
  
-Mucho gusto Himura san, Kamiya Kaoru-   
  
Ella lo observa. Nada mal, por lo menos algo diferente a los demás. -Bueno Kamiya san me puede llamar Kenshin, no soy ningún animal. - le dice Kenshin viendo como ella lo miraba. Esa mirada lo hacia sentir profundamente incomodo.  
  
-Si ha si lo quiere. A mi me puede llamar Kaoru.- Kaoru nunca fue muy buena con las conversaciones y menos las que implicaba hablar con un perfecto extraño.  
  
- Kenshin- se sonrojo a utilizar su nombre tan libremente- usted trabaja aquí?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad.  
  
-Si. Aunque pueda que parezca algo aburrido para usted ahora. No es para parecer descortés pero a los jóvenes de ahora en día se les olvidan las tradiciones-  
  
Kaoru se lo quedo mirando como si tuviera un bicho raro en cara. No pudo con al risa y la soltó. Hablaba como un anciano! Kenshin parecía de su misma edad, bueno tal vez dos o tres años mayor pero hasta allí!.   
  
-¿Que le causa tanta risa Kaoru dono?-   
  
De donde diablos saco el Kaoru dono? -Kenshin, hablas como si fueras un viejito- Dice ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.   
  
-Perdona?- el se fue obligado acompañarla con la risa. Pauso, el aire entre cortante- Kaoru dono soy un hombre de 28 (N.de.Scoring: 27,28,29,30, la edad que tenga el pobre Kenshin!), no es que sea tan viejo, pero es muy obvio como cambia las generaciones.-   
  
-Oh!- No lo podía creer... 28 años, se veía muy, pero muy, bien para su edad.  
  
-Mil disculpas entonces. Pensé que eras menor- se disculpo Kaoru escondida entre hombros.  
  
-Entonces que halagado me siento. Gracias Kaoru dono-   
  
-Le pregunte porque los dojos y las artes marciales siempre me han llamado la atención. Mi padre solía manejar uno.- Decía Kaoru con una inmensa melancolía.   
  
- Me sorprendes, verdaderamente. - Él encontró la fascinación de ella en es a frase.   
  
A las dos horas pasadas la lluvia quiso parar. Esta vez había terminado su trabajo con resultados muy notarios. Kaoru y Kenshin acordaron salir un día así que intercambiaron teléfonos.   
  
Lastimosamente cuando Kaoru llego a su casa halló el desastre en el que se fue. El teléfono descolgado, la ropa sucia de hace un mes regada por todo el piso de la sala, la comida chatarra tirada por la mesa. Echo totalmente un basurero. No se comparaba con el restaurante donde ella trabajaba.   
  
-Kaoru que bien has llegado temprano hoy. - daba una poco calurosa bienvenida Enishi recostado al marco de la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha.   
  
-¿qué quieres que haga?- pregunto amargamente Kaoru. Enishi nunca la saludaba al menos que algo él necesitaba. Como le encantaría irse lejos de el.   
  
-Tetsuya llegara tarde, el tiene un asunto ,supuestamente, pendiente . Misao llego y se fue, dijo que tenia que llevar a su nuevo muñeco a conocer la ciudad...Así que nadie se digno a prepararme una cena. -   
  
-¿Y no pudiste prepararte comida tu?-   
  
-Yo soy un hombre ocupado querida, y tu no. -   
  
  
  
-Por lo menos yo sudo mi trasero trabajando-   
  
-Para eso y hacerme la comida estas-   
  
No podía responderle a eso. Le sacaba un nervio siempre que se lo recordaba y no se atrevía a contestarle a Enishi con rabia él era mucho peor. Jamás podrá olvidar lo que casi le hace al pobre Tetsuya.  
  
-Así me gustas mas Kao-chan- y terminando esa ultima frase se acerca a Kaoru y deja que sus enfadados labios se fundan en los inocentes de Kaoru. Un beso para morirse, uno detestable.  
  
Pobre Kaoru todo lo que hacia para librarse de esas golpizas.  
  
****************  
  
Continuara...º!º  
  
**************** 


	2. Mezclándose

A la Alegría!  
  
  
  
-Dos Semanas después-………  
  
Capitulo dos: Mezclándose………  
  
{Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Watsuki-san}  
  
ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES UN UA( UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO!!!)  
  
Kaoru salió del vestidor encogida de hombros, estaba de pies a cabeza llena de pena. Tetsuya había insistido todos los días para que se animara a comprar ropa nueva ya que la que tenia era vieja y desteñida, ella no se merecía ropa de tan mal gusto.  
  
Él quiso llevarla, el personalmente, escondida de Enishi y de Misao. Sabia que si se enteraban que el tenia dinero no le duraría mucho. A parte de todo la estaba preparando para su sorpresa. Pronto ella cumpliría años, aunque pocos lo supieran.  
  
Tetsuya estaba esperando afuera del vestidor. Totalmente impaciente, cuanto sé puede demorar una niña cambiándose! Él le decía su opinión de lo que se estaba probando, intentando al máximo no sonar grosero.   
  
Lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior salió. Rezo para que la tierra se la tragara, algo fuera de la realidad. Tetsuya, él cual estaba distraído mirando una que otra mujer que pasaba, coloco toda su atención a Kaoru cuando, por fin, abrió la puerta del vestidor.   
  
-Te ves hermosa.-Esa fue las únicas palabras que él pudo registra. Desde cuando Kaoru había crecido?   
  
Este cumplido hizo que Kaoru se sonrosara levemente, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos. - OH! ¿En serio? ¿O simplemente estas usando sarcasmo, eh?-   
  
-Para que mentirte mi querida prima. -   
  
-Cuando hablas así te pareces a Enishi- dijo Kaoru frunciendo un ceño y soltando una risita.   
  
Tetsuya la acompaña con la risa. Era cierto así hablaba Enishi, de pronto estaba saliendo muy a menudo con Enishi y compañía.   
  
-Bueno compra el vestido y lo demás. Me dio ganas de almorzar. - Tetsuya enseguida se dirigió a la cajera y pago, y más rápido que un trueno estaban de regreso al horrendo 'hogar', si así se le puede nombrar.   
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Kenshin miro a su teléfono extrañado. Tenia una hora y media, para ser exacta , llamando a su prima, Tomoe.   
  
Por que ella no estaba contestando? Oh! No era posible que estuviera descansando de noche de acción, o sí? Tomoe no era de esas, además nunca faltaría a un acuerdo y menos de el.  
  
-Hola Tomoe, soy yo, Kenshin, otra vez, te llamo para confirmar nuestra cita, ok? Adiós que tengas un buen día- 'ClICK'. Que le estará pasando a ella?  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
La habitación, parecía, estar en silencio a excepción del sutil silbido de Enishi. Una mujer tan blanca como la nieve estaba sentada en el centro de la habitación. Esto no se veía bien. Ella estaba nerviosa, con él uno nunca sabía que podría pasar. Peligroso.  
  
-Te ves preciosa, pero aun no como yo quiero. Aun no te pareces a Kaoru- el le susurro en el oido muy seductoramente ( N.de. A: Enishi!ahhh...), jugando con el cabello de Tomoe, desordenándolo como el que traía Kaoru cada vez que regresaba del trabajo.  
  
Cuidadosamente Tomoe se levanta y deja que Enishi la contemplara, era parte del maldito trato. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa falsa, estaba demasiada nerviosa para mentir correctamente.   
  
Tomoe cerro sus ojos y lastimosamente no seria la última vez que haría eso.   
  
Ella era una niña de bien, y ahora una mujer de bien, ¿cómo diablos termino involucrándose tan profundamente con este? No parecía tan lejos los días que vivía con su primo y su hermana. El día que su hermana desapareció, el día que fue forzada a vivir con su sensei. Todo parecía estar tan unido que necesitaba un descanso. Tendría que pagar por todos sus errores un día de estos, y solo esperaba que fuera tarde.  
  
Lentamente abrió sus ojos ajustando su mirada al pequeño rayito de luz que se podía divisar. No se sentía bien mintiendo, no se sentía bien creyendo que era una persona desconocida aun para ella, pero todo tenia su motivo. ¿Quién era esa tal Kaoru que a Enishi le importaba tanto? Que planeaba con ella? No sabía nada. Ella solo cumplía una parte del trato. Ojala que se terminase pronto! Él sabía cosas sobre su pasado que para ella aun eran desconocidas y ella tenía que saberlas, tarde o temprano.  
  
Enishi se marcho de la habitación. Tenía asuntos pendientes en su casa. Tomoe quedo sola, sola como casi siempre estaba.  
  
Se quedo parada en una esquina de la habitación distrayéndose con sus propios y curiosos pensamientos. Sus labios estaban secos como desiertos, sus manos sudorosas, y su cabello desordenado, ella odiaba tener su cabellera desordenada.   
  
A decir verdad Kaoru y Tomoe tenía poco en común, demasiado poco. Kaoru era una luchadora, un poco desordenada, no le ponía mucha atención a la imagen y poco delicada, fuera de sí. A cambio Tomoe era símbolo de elegancia, de paciencia, de orden, aunque eso no quita su fuerza luchadora interna. Pero había algo mas que las unía, un lazo que jamás se podría deshacer.  
  
Tomoe dejo caer todo su peso en sus rodillas, todas estas situaciones eran demasiado fuerte, hasta para su propia fuerza.   
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
-Querida prima??- decía Enishi buscando por toda la casa a Kaoru. Hoy era Jueves, hoy no tenía trabajo, ¿qué hacia fuera de su casa a esta hora? - OH! Kaoru, no juguemos a las escondidas.-   
  
Se dirigió a la cocina en la cual encontró una nota: ' - Salí a comer con Kaoru.   
  
ATT: TETSUYA.-'  
  
Conque a comer. Sospechoso, Tetsuya no habla mucho con Kaoru y no es que tenga una amistad como la de él y ella. De un segundo para otro estaba ciego por los celos. El juro cuidar a Kaoru cuando se la entregaron su difunta madre, y eso significa que era de el. Solo esperaría que ella llegara para enseñarle que es salir sin su permiso.   
  
A otra que le iba a dar una lección muy educativa era a Misao. Esa comadreja desde ayer que se fue con el Aoshi no se había dignado a regresar, ni si quiera a llamar para avisar donde iba a estar. Que ramera!  
  
****  
  
º!º(PERDONEN PALABRA!!)  
  
****  
  
-Oh! Tetsuya esta ha sido una tarde maravillosa. Ni si como pagarte- agradecía Kaoru sujetándose al brazo de Tetsuya para no caerse en un charquito de agua que había.  
  
-Me alegro. Pero esto no ha terminado. Una vez me dijiste que te gustaría recordar la época en que Enishi y yo entrenamos en el dojo de tu padre y tus nos esperaba con un vaso de agua. Recuerdas?- Kaoru le dice que si - Bueno tengo un amigo que, se puede decir ,que maneja un dojo y le dije si podía ir allá a entrenar hoy...- Le decía Tetsuya despacio a Kaoru mientras esta abría sus ojos azules. Eran tan bellos como la noche que pronto se posaría arriba de ellos.  
  
-No me digas!!Entrenaremos en un dojo?!.-  
  
-Que adivina te has vuelto- dijo jugueteando con Kaoru. Ella no pudo detenerse, era una niña que se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos y se le tiro en los brazos, abrazándolo. Esta acción de parte de Kaoru lo tomo desapercibido. Y Tetsuya era tan malo para las improvisaciones.  
  
Por fin llegaron al dichoso dojo. Ese lugar a Kaoru se le pareció conocido pero la emoción no la dejaba pensar coherente.   
  
-Kenshin...Llegue-anuncia Tetsuya....  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
****  
  
º!º   
  
****  
  
Megumi y Misao se había encontraron y decidieron salir los tres ( sumando a Aoshi)al centro de la ciudad. Como era el festival de las tradiciones * compraron una vestimenta que correspondía a un diferente país. Megumi se fue por algo occidental. Era un vestido de una reina inglesa, la aristocracia le encantaba y le intrigaba. Su cabello lo dejaba caer a su espalda. Era una estrella que amenazaba con brillar más. Misao a cambio era una emperatriz* egipcia, el maquillaje que delicadamente puesto en su cara resaltaba los mejores rezagos de la pequeña. Por terminar estaba Aoshi el cual quiso disfrazarse de un individuo común y corriente de nuestras épocas, en conclusión no se disfrazo.   
  
-Aoshi san, aun creo que se hubiera puesto por lo menos un traje de policía- le decía Misao mientras se imaginaba a Aoshi con un atractivo uniforme policial.   
  
Megumi salió al ataque y le dice: - Misao, pobre niña. Lo único que quieres es que se te cumplan tus fantasías, cierto?- Misao no pudo responder. Que se creía que era Megumi! Sintió un tan desmedido calor que hasta podía derretir el hielo que siempre cubría a Aoshi. Pero como siempre este trato de disimular su reacción al anterior comentario.  
  
Es que Megumi era una mujer de sorpresas.  
  
-Bueno Megumi. Cuéntame te has visto con Kenshin y los demás?- le preguntaba Misao a su vieja amiga mientras se sentaban los tres en una débil banca de madera comiendo , cada uno, helado.  
  
-Pues no. La verdad solo me estado viendo Miyazaki quien es mi acompañante en laboratorio-   
  
-Misao, Megumi, ¿ustedes son amigas de Kenshin?- A caso llego la paz mundial al mundo? Aoshi hablo! A la pobre Misao le salieron unas pequeñas lagrimitas de felicidad( N.d.A: yo la comprendo T.T).  
  
-Sí, Aoshi san. También de Tetsuya, Amakusa, Okita, Soujiro, y anteriormente de Sanosuke.- le respondía Misao. - Perdóname Megumi. -   
  
-No debes. -   
  
Aoshi sintió que estaba un poco fuera de lugar. No era común que él saliera con dos chicas al mismo tiempo y menos si una era una zorra y la otra comadreja. NADA QUE VER. Además ellas aprecian estar hablando cosas de mujer, cosas que a los hombres no deberían saber.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos ir ahí!- decía Misao mientras saltaba de un lado a otro dejando a un tranquilo Aoshi caminado y a una tercera, que sobra, persona Megumi.   
  
****  
  
º!º( LA VERDAD NO SE SI HAY UN FESTIVAL ASÍ, POR AHORA ES INVENCIÓN MIA Y NO SE SI ASÍ SE NOMBRAN A LAS REINAS DE EGIPTO, PERDONEN MI IGNORANCIA)  
  
****  
  
Desde lo mas alto del cielo pareciera que una estrella saltara, y su manto estelar se desenrollaba debajo de la oscuridad que decoraba el entorno. Tan romántico justo para aquellos dos.   
  
  
  
La joven Magdaria sintió unos escalofríos danzar por su columna vertebral. Por una extraña razón se sintió bastante débil. Ella miro hacia arriba y penso que la intensidad de la noche la iba a desgastar. Pocas estrellas querían brillar pero había una en especial que alumbraba una pequeña parte del cielo.  
  
-Sano! Que bella noche, que bello tú- decía Magdaria débilmente recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.  
  
-Losé-   
  
-Que modestia la tuya, cuidado la disimulas-  
  
-¿Por que habría de disimularla?-  
  
En esos los dos enamorados unen sus labios para que derritieran en un beso apasionado. Un beso que duraría para siempre en sus vidas. Uno verdadero. Sanosuke no resistiría mas a sus propios impulsos, eran demasiado fuertes. Con cada beso que Sano le regalaba ella se derretía, como el la apretaba junto a su pecho haciendo lo posible para no romperla ya que esta se veía tan frágil.   
  
  
  
Ese momento no duro mucho como ellos esperaban. Magdaria no pudo controlar su tos. Pronto su piel se puso pálida y cayo en los brazos de Sano inconsciente. ¿Que habrá hecho?  
  
****************  
  
Continuara...º!º  
  
****************  
  
N. de. A: Holas!! Muchas gracias por los R/R!! Para aclararles algo a MI ME ENCANTA Enishi, ASI JUSTAMENTE COMO LO ESTOY COLOCANDO, pueda que lo embarre pero que todo sea para que se ajuste a mi historia :P  
  
R/R:   
  
MiA: Espero que este capitulo te aclare un poquito tu duda sobre Tetsuya, pero para ser sincera Tetsuya fue un error de mi pésima memoria. Si te acuerdas después que Kenshin- gumi regreso de donde estaba Amakusa y todo ese problema religioso ?? Bueno él salió unos tres o cuatro capítulos después, pero no sé si es Tetsuna,Tetsuma, o Tetsuya, solo se que me encanto!  
  
Mer: Gracias. Espero que este capitulo te intrigue más.   
  
Anama: Enishi me gusta más malo, aunque todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno, o no? Pues a Kaoru no se como le saldrán las cosas pero espero que mi imaginación diga que muy bien. ^^  
  
Jockerita: A mí también me gustan a las historias sufridas!! Espero que esta sea tan sufrida como tú lo esperes. No le hagas nada a mi Enishi ;; Plz!!! Eso de Sano y Megumi viene después, créeme.  
  
Misao Mayfair: Sano y Megumi no es que me agraden mucho pero fui forzada ha darles una partecita en la historia. No le digas eso a mi Enishi, yo lo quiero... Gracias  
  
****  
  
Ja neº!º  
  
**** 


	3. La Mesa de los Yakusa

A la Alegría!  
  
  
  
-Tres días posteriores al accidente de Magdaria-………  
  
Capitulo tres: La Mesa de los Yakusa………  
  
{Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Watsuki-san}  
  
ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES UN UA( UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO!!!)  
  
Sano aun se sentía inmensamente culpable, se sentía traicionado. ¿Como Magdaria no le pudo contar su secreto? ¿Acaso era así de difícil ser sincero? Parecía que a esta enviada de Dios si. Cuando Magdaria cayo en sus brazos hace tres días atrás penso que se había muerto. Dios, como el noto que algo mal estaba pasando con ella?  
  
-Sagara, Por favor quiero ya te vayas ya. Si despierta hoy le diré que pasaste a verla.- Le decía Shogo cerrando de tras de él la puerta.  
  
-Quiero estar con ella. Fue mi culpa-  
  
  
  
-No. Si no sales yo te sacare.-   
  
-Hey! Tranquilo hombre, ya me voy saludos a Magdaria- Con eso sale por la la puerta que tenia un letrero de 'EXIT'.  
  
-Ella sobrevivo fue por el, lo sé mi Dios.- deja que unas suspiro se escape.  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
  
  
La claridad ya era totalmente extinguida en la habitación. Tenía pánico de lo que vendría después. Si solo se acordara donde Enishi escondió la llave, ella vio.   
  
Todo lo que hacia para que el no revelara la aventura que tuvieron juntos. Si a Enishi se le ocurriera abrir su boca la reputación de Tomoe quedaría en los suelos. Por nada dejaría que algo así le pasara, mejor era hacer lo que él le decía.   
  
-Maldición !Se me olvido la cita que tenia pendiente con Kenshin-  
  
Con eso Tomoe vuelve a su posición inicial y deja que sus meros pensamientos la distraigan del mundo.  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
-Kao chan, querida primita ven vamos a jugar otra vez. Creo que has sacado mi niño interior a fondo y el no quiere devolver a su lugar- Que tremenda tragedia.  
  
Cuando Kaoru y Tetsuya habían regresado a su casa, después de pasar un maravilloso día comprando ropa y practicando kendo, Enishi los estaba esperando y no con una gran alegría como ellos dos.   
  
Muy agresivamente se balanceo hacia Tetsuya que estaba desprevenido y lo dejo inconsciente en un par de minutos. ¿Dónde diablos había aprendido eso? Del padre de Kaoru definitivamente no era, obviamente que no!.   
  
  
  
A la pobre Kaoru la amaro a las barandas de su cama. Ella nunca penso que Enishi podía poseer tanta fuerza, a duras pena pudo defenderse de algún que otro golpe. Sintió de repente un gran asco hacia ella misma. Enishi había hecho con ella lo que el quisiera. Claro que no fue mas allá de toques salvajes y lenguas por sus piernas y cuello. Gracias a dios.  
  
  
  
Nunca supo que le paso a Tetsuya después que el animal de Enishi lo dejara inconsciente. Esperaba que no lo halla matado, solo rezaba mentalmente. También se pregunto dónde estaba Misao cuando se necesita? A, DONDE?!  
  
Por ahora Enishi estaba jugando otra vez con ella. Pronto, como una media hora, el se aburriría le pegaría y se marcharía de seguro a jugar con su otro juguete. Pobre de la otra también.  
  
Lo peor de todo es que ella no podía hacer nada solo llorar, llorar, y llorar, y lamentarse.  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Megumi invito a Misao y Aoshi a quedarse en su casa la cual era demasiado grande. Misao solo esperaba que Kaoru hubiera leído la nota que le dejo en su cuarto.   
  
  
  
Por alguna razón quería quedarse en la casa de Megumi, sabía muy bien que Enishi debería estarla esperando con uno o dos juegos nuevos. No, el no jugaba como jugaba con, la pobre, Kaoru. Él la maltrataba hasta decir no más. Pero todo esto iba acabar. Aoshi estaba con ella y el no iba a permitir semejante abuso. Pueda que él no lo demuestre pero ella simplemente sentía. Estaba segura de eso.  
  
-Megumi muchas gracias por brindarnos tu casa por hoy.-   
  
-No hay de que. Que todo sea por tu bien. Ahora déjenme y los llevo a su habitación. Síganme-  
  
Los tres subieron por las largas escaleras. Cuantas escaleras pueda tener un casa?  
  
Hasta que por fin llegaron.!  
  
-Bueno Aoshi aquí estamos. Tu alcoba-  
  
-Gracias- y con eso Aoshi cierra la puerta. Que hombre tan duro de sacar conversaciones.   
  
  
  
-Misao, ¿cómo diablos puedes salir con un hombre así?.- Preguntaba Megumi aun afrente de la puerta de la alcoba asignada.  
  
-No sé. Pero sé que yo él le importo. Megumi...- suspira- él no es como los otros con que he salido. La mayoría de ellos no pasarían ni cinco meses conmigo. Tú, sobre todo tú sabes como soy yo con los chicos. He tenido muchos, demasiados, pero ninguno me importaba era solo para llenar el vació que mi familia me dejo.- Era difícil para Misao volver a recordar toda esa tristeza y soledad que brotaba en su corazón.  
  
-Misao, no continúes. Por favor. Disculpa. No era mi intención recordarte esos tiempos. Pero bueno querida cambiando el tema, Kaoru pronto cumplirá sus dieciocho añitos y de pronto pudiéramos hacerle una fiesta. ¿Tú que opinas?-  
  
-Eres genial! De seguro a mi hermana le encantaría una fiesta. Además con lo que a estado pasando estos últimos eso le vendrá anillo al dedo. Aparte sabes como amo organizar fiestas!. Mañana hablare con todos sus compañeros de trabajos y alguno que otro amigo.-  
  
-No te precipites. Primero, lo primero, donde haremos la fiesta?-  
  
-¿Acaso no es obvio?- Megumi mueve su cabeza en señal de una negación- EN TU CASA!-  
  
-Que lizandra* eres. Bueno, creo que mi casa está bien. Pero yo creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar que Kaoru le haga recordar su felicidad. Acuerda como el dojo de su padre. Tu me entiendes?  
  
-Perfectamente. Pero donde conseguiremos a alguien que tenga un dojo?? Ah??-  
  
-Tonta! Kenshin! Kenshin nos prestara el dojo de su tio, padre, lo que sea!!!-  
  
-Entonces eso lo que haremos hablar con Kenshin y Hiko san- En eso llegan a la habitación de Misao. - Genial! Buenas Noches Megumi.-  
  
-Las mismas. Que no se te olvide. ok?-  
  
-Si!-  
  
****  
  
º!º Lizandra: termino colombiano( costeño) para nombrar a las mujeres lizas.  
  
****  
  
6:OO PM del día siguiente.  
  
-------  
  
Enishi había dejado a Kaoru salir. Ella no entendió su cambio repentino, hace una hora solo quería abusar de ella y ahora que saliera a trabajar? Estaba totalmente, sin discusión, loco.  
  
Al llegar al trabajo Hannia, el gerente, le llamo la atención porque no aviso que no se iba a presentar en la mañana y por culpa de eso tuvo que hacer un cambio de urgencia.  
  
- Kao por qué no llegaste?- preguntaba Sakura, su amiga intima del trabajo.  
  
- Si supieras Saku chan. Te prometo que si acabo esta jornada rápido te lo cuento.- le respondió Kaoru cambiándose de ropa.  
  
-Es él cierto?- Cuestiono Sakura. Ella, al igual que Kaoru, era victima de los abusos de Enishi pero afortunadamente pudo librarse de el.   
  
-Si...Pero por favor no me hagas acordarme de él. Ya tengo tantos problemas que me sobran. Comenzando por el imbecil de Enishi que no puedo atacar porque tengo todas las de perder. Después Tetsuya, mi primo, que no sé de él desde que el bastardo de Enishi lo dejase inconsciente. Misao no ha regresado de hace que una semana a la casa? Todo me sale mal!- Kaoru no pudo resistir su y dejo escapar unas lagrimas.  
  
-No continúes, debes lucir tan radiante como siempre porque hay dos señores allá afuera que no han ordenado nada y supongo que te están esperando- dice Sakura intentando animar a su amiga. - Son los de la mesa debajo del faro chino. Tu sabes el que parece de los Yakusa.  
  
Kaoru se sonroja y sale enseguida a ver quien eran. Hizo su esfuerzo para no lucir desesperada, pero inevitable.  
  
Sin levantar su cara, la cual estaba roja tomate toma la orden;  
  
-Bienvenidos, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-   
  
- Kaoru, no debes exactamente tomar nuestra orden-  
  
  
  
Al escuchar que la persona a la que estaba atendiendo decir su nombre levanta su cara y... VAYA SORPRESA LA QUE SE LLEVA!  
  
-Tetsuya!!- No pudo contener su felicidad y lo abrazo. Mas bien lo ahorco.   
  
-Calma preciosa, te van a correr si sigues así. - Dice Tetsuya quietándosela de encima. A un Kaoru no había dado cuenta de la otra persona que estaba en la mesa. - Acaso no saludaras a Kenshin, Kaoru?-  
  
Que pena!!Kaoru una vez más se enrojece. Tenía que admitir que Kenshin le atraía mucho pero apenas lo estaba conociendo.  
  
-Que pena Kenshin, como estas?- pregunto Kaoru intentando no sonar ni nerviosa ni muy excitada de verlo.  
  
- No tan bien Kaoru dono. Ya lo sé.-   
  
¿Como...? Tetsuya! Tanto fue la sorpresa que se olvido que no sabía nada de lo que a Tetsuya le había pasado. Una vez más ella bajo la cabeza. Estaba tan triste por eso y ahora avergonzada. Kenshin lo sabía.  
  
-Querida quería hablar contigo justamente de eso- Tetsuya le dice a Kaoru que se siente. Ella toma lugar. - Kao, creo que lo mejor para ti, para mí, para Misao, es que nos larguemos de la casa y denunciarlo pero a sus espaldas, ya que el conoce varias personas de la policía. Kenshin como el caballero que es contigo nos dejo quedarnos en su lugar. Ya localice a Misao y acepto. -  
  
Todo estaba pasando simplemente muy rápido. Todo tenía demasiada adrenalina, demasiada. - No sé que decir Tetsuya. - Dirige su mirada para clavársela a Kenshin. Que ojos! -Misao, ¿donde está?  
  
-No se preocupe Kaoru dono esta con Megumi.-   
  
-¿Que tu conoces a Megumi?-  
  
-Sus padres fueron muy amigos de los míos-  
  
-lo siento- Kaoru , muy atrevidamente, coloca su mano enzima de la de Kenshin en plan de comprensión.  
  
-Gracias. ¿Pero dices que si?-  
  
-Kao, no tenemos todo el día. Tú sabes que es por protección. Si quieres dile también a tu amiga Sakura. Tengo la plena seguridad que apenas tu desaparezcas de la casa él enseguida vendrá por respuestas, y su primera opción es Sakura.-  
  
-Imposible.- fue lo único que pudo decir en un tono muy leve.  
  
-Mira hoy terminas tarde?-  
  
-No sè-  
  
-Bueno yo me iré hacer una vuelta, recojere a Misao y la traere a la casa de Kenshin. Y tú Kenshin te puedes quedar aca esperando que Kaoru y Sakura salgan-   
  
-Si señor- juega un poquito Kaoru  
  
  
  
-Ríete niña-  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
La noche para Kaoru y Sakura fue totalmente ocupada. A duras penas tuvieron un espacio para intercambiar unas palabras. Pero por lo menos Sakura pudo captar lo que Kaoru quería decirle. Su vida también corría en peligro.   
  
De seguro cuando llegaran al lugar del tal Kenshin tendría que llamar a su padre y avisarle a su prometido de Kyoto que se mudaría a una gran casa. ¿Pero ella no conocía al tal Kenshin? ¿Se podía confiar en él? Bueno, si su amiga Kaoru confiaba de seguro era una buena persona.  
  
Por fin llego la una de la mañana. El turno de las dos acababa.   
  
-Jinpu, te toco el turno duro hoy?- pregunta Sakura soltando su cabellera  
  
-Mañana también dulzura-  
  
-Suerte-  
  
-Las mismas-  
  
Con eso se fue a la mesa donde se encontraba Kenshin y Kaoru.   
  
  
  
-Kenshin, esta es mi amiga Sakura- presentaba Kaoru.  
  
-Es un placer, Kenshin Himura para servirte-   
  
  
  
-Muchas gracias Himura san. Pero usted sabe?- Que indiscreta era! -Je, Je. Sakura dono si lo sé-   
  
-Oh!.-   
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
La cerradura de la puerta comenzó a moverse. Sus sentidos inmediatamente se pusieron alerta. Estando todos esos días en cerrada sus cinco ( N. de .A. : Quien quita que el sexto)se afilaron.  
  
-Tomoe - Ya una vez abierta la puerta ella pudo visualizar la silueta que se encontraba afrente a de ella. Enishi. - Mira lo que te traje-   
  
¿Desde cuando Enishi era detallista? Un hermoso tramo de rosas blancas le trajo. Rosas que solo le daban brillo a ella.  
  
-¿Que quieres que haga por ti?-  
  
Risa maléfica - Ya hasta te pareces a Kao. Pero no quiero nada de ti, aparte tu belleza. Cuando estas alarmada eres a un mas linda. Admito me has flechado mi corazón.-  
  
Tomoe no pudo evitar de levantarse y tomar el ramo entre su abrazo. Estaba tan asombrada y sorprendida con las palabras que Enishi le acaba de decir. No se había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca de él. Tan cerca que sentía su aliento jugar con el de ella. El cerro la puerta de tras de ella.  
  
-Sabes.-   
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Te ves mas hermosa cuando eres Tomoe, Tomoe Yukishiro.-   
  
Ella rio suavemente, apoyando su frente en la de él. -¿Quieres decir que te provoco más, y que no quieres que me vuela esa persona?-   
  
-No quise decir eso. Pero créeme cuando este termine nos iremos lejos de Tokyo, de Japón, del mundo- Para Tomoe la voz de Enishi sonaba placentera, sensual. Tomoe asintió y Enishi rió.  
  
Tomoe lo observo y espero que prendiera la vela hasta que regresase a su lado. Él calor que el producía en ella era inevitable. Hoy estaba cansada de preguntas absurdas, hoy queria que la amaran. No podía ignorar este sentimiento que estaba volviendo sumergir en ella...  
  
-Hoy querida mía, solo sere para ti. Deja que te conciente-   
  
-Soy tuya-   
  
Oh no! Todavia lo quiere?  
  
****************  
  
Continuara...º!º  
  
****************  
  
R/R  
  
pIA: Oh! Mari??No me digas Meli! es un secreto...Desde cuando te gusta el anime pia? Bueno, espero k este capitulo te guste también!! Y oye no seas malo con Aleca, el te kiere, creo. Y no es tu sano, debes k compartirlo tambien... Aunk sabes mi favorito es Saitoh!  
  
Anama: Espero k esta última partesita te guste!! Lo puse medio romantico...veras lo pondre así por un tiempo espero k te guste!Gracias 


	4. Como Todos Lloran

A la Alegría  
  
  
  
-Tres Días Siguiente-………  
  
Capitulo cuatro: Como todos Lloran………  
  
{Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Watsuki-san}  
  
ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES UN UA( UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO!!!)   
  
N.d.A: Llega saitoh!!*Babea* Llega!!*mas baba* No lo puedo disimular perdón ^^  
  
Saitoh lo miro. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Estaba hablando de Enishi Yukishiro. Aunque nunca tuvo una relación de amigo con él siempre escuchaba los buenos rumores que se hablaban de él. Como Himura puede demandarlo y menos por una locura como esa. Maltrato y abuso a dos menores de edad! Supuso que el tratamiento medicinal le afecto mas de lo que debía.  
  
-Como te dije Saitoh, esto no es un juego ni una mala broma. Es la verdad. Enishi Yukishiro maltrata a sus dos primas, Kamiya Kaoru y Makimashi* Misao. -   
  
-No soy tonto.¿ Por qué ellas no vinieron acá para demandarlo?- Al policía se le estaban acabando las paciencias. No entendí ni un carajo. Cuando leyó el expediente de Enishi solo encontró que tenía solo un familiar con vida y era su padre el que lo abandono. Pero a cambio el de Kamiya era diferente, si testificaba el nombre de todos su parientes con vida. Los cuales eran Misao Makimashi y ¿Enishi Yukishiro? Que clase de error era ese?   
  
-Pensé que eras inteligente Saitoh-   
  
-No dudes de mi inteligencia.-  
  
-¿Entonces? - Kenshin se calma, se estaba volviendo otra vez agresivo- Tú sabes Enishi tiene demasiadas conexiones con la policía y si viera a una de ellas dos enseguida diría algo-  
  
-¿Me dices que se escaparon sin él saber?- Prende el cigarrillo Saitoh, era su tranquilizante. El humo del cigarrillo se esparce por toda la oficina.  
  
-Sí-   
  
-Bueno llévame donde están ellas y tomare el caso- Decía Saitoh levantándose  
  
de su silla y mostrándole la puerta de salida al señor Himura.   
  
Con eso los dos emprenden su viaje al apartamento.   
  
Cuando Kenshin le dijo a Hiko si podía invitar a unos amigos a quedarse en el dojo por unos días ( meses) Hiko sé negó. Claro aunque Kenshin dijo que le iba a pagar la renta mensual su maestro lo rechazo. No querría mas inquilinos. Pero Hiko no es solo una cara ( y cuerpo) bonito y corazón frío. No, él les ofreció un apartamento a las afuera de la ciudad.  
  
El viaje ( viajecito) se le hizo eterno a Kenshin. Usualmente cuando iba a dejar a Kaoru o Sakrua al llevarlas al trabajo no se le hacia tan largo. Lo más probable es porque ellas dos siempre sacaban un tema de conversación. A cambio (mi) Saitoh era él bis rey del silencio.   
  
Kenshin intento unas dos o tres veces mantener una conversaciones pero todas morían. Era demasiado difícil hablar con este policía y sin que este saliera con uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos que no eran muy agradables.  
  
-Llegamos Saitoh-   
  
Expansionando el lugar. - No está nada mal. Piscina, parqueadero doble, un parque, portería, nada mal. ¿Quién paga esto?-  
  
-No estamos en eso. Quiero ayudar a Kaoru dono-  
  
-Conque es a la chica la que te importa-  
  
Cuando Kenshin analizo lo que acaba de decir su cara se torno roja. - No... Yo... es... no es como...-estaba hecho un ocho.  
  
-Ya Himura no te afanes. Subamos no tengo todo el día.-  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Tetsuya se ofreció a llevara Sakura a Kyoto. Ella tenía que ir allá para presentarles por lo menos a uno de los dueños del apartamento. Sakura estaba nerviosa. Se estaba muriendo interiormente. Su padre era muy estricto con ella. Bueno, eso no tenía nada que ver pero algo no le daba muy buena espina.  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Megumi no sabía como soportar el ataque de pánico que le estaba dando ahora mismo. Ella siempre estaba preparada para estos casos pero todo lo que aprendió se le olvido. Su madre sufría desmayos pero no como estos. Este era totalmente diferente. Eso era lo que más temía. No representaba señales de vida. Oh dios! Estaba helada no escuchaba su corazón.   
  
No puede ser...  
  
-Madre...Abre tus ojos, por favor-  
  
  
  
-No te rindas...- Sentía los escalofríos recorrer su espinda dorsal.  
  
Megumi bajo las escaleras a millón. Tenía que llamar a la ambulancia.  
  
  
  
Una vez que Megumi y su madre estaban en el hospital a la pobre niña la presión le subía y le baja. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Le pregunto a una enfermera pero no le pudo dar información exacta. Esto era patético.  
  
Esto es obra del maldito dios, penso Megumi al ver como el doctor le decía la mala noticia. Su madre paso el camino. Estaba sola, su único ser querido la dejo sola en la frialdad de la realidad.  
  
Cuando pudo calmar a las lagrimas se propuso llamar a su padre al celular. En todas formas el celular de su padre estaba apagado. Bonita hora de tener el celular apagado.   
  
Afortunadamente un amigo de su padre se acerca a Megumi y le brindo apoyo. Por lo menos alguien.  
  
Tras unas largas horas de llanto se dirigió a la casa de Misao. Aunque iba hacer largo el camino necesitaba de su ayuda como ella una vez la ayudo.  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Cuando llego encontró algo raro. Sumamente extraño. Estaba Misao en el columpio del parque llorando, también.  
  
Ya no podría desahogarse con su amiga. Aunque tuviera a Kaoru no lo haría, la pobre desde que la conoció no hace otra que salir de un problema para otro. Un libro perfecto para esta situación sería: Como todos lloran.   
  
-Misao- pronuncio Megumi casi como un susurro. No tenía tantas fuerzas para hablar con su tono fuerte y sensual que eran características sin igual de ella.   
  
-Megumi- Misao enseguida la abraza. Ella era como una hermana mayor. Como su salvadora.   
  
-¿Qué te paso?- Le preguntaba Megumi secando las lagrimas que aun tendían de sus ojos.   
  
-Aoshi...Parece que no me quiere. - Misao dejo escapar unos cuantos sniff, sniff. -Hoy conteste el teléfono y era la voz de una mujer-  
  
Por favor... Megumi pensó.   
  
Ella muriéndose pro lo de su madre y su amiga muriéndose por un cubo de hielo? Que el mundo esta elevado o que?  
  
-Debes aclarar las cosas con él-   
  
-Me da pena-   
  
-La pena no es una palabra que esta en mi vocabulario, y menos en el tuyo.-  
  
-ok! Amiga mía Dime ahora, ¿por estas llorando?-   
  
Megumi no creyó que Misao se había percatado de las lagrimas de ella. Megumi no pudo mirarla a sus ojos.   
  
-Megumi dime... -   
  
-Mi madre murió.-   
  
-Amiga lo siento- Misao dudo en creerlo por unos segundos. No sonaba como una persona que acaba de perder a su madre, claro que no. Su voz era tan firme tan lejana, pero no melancólica.   
  
-La lastima no me sirve. -   
  
-Entonces te servirá mudarte aquí también. Esto es un paraíso. Además sales de vacaciones en dos días-  
  
-Misao... ¿No te molestaría?-  
  
-Para nada. Pero solo hay un problema.-   
  
  
  
-Puedo cubrir los gastos-   
  
-No es eso tontita. Es que apenas hay dos habitaciones para dormir-  
  
-Me acomodo donde sea-  
  
-Bienvenida a la recidencia: Himura, Kamiya, Makimashi, Shinomori, Sadamoto,Mudoh, y ahora Takani-  
  
-Muchas Gracias-  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Enishi llego tarde, otra vez, a la casa. Tomoe le había hecho el chance. Estaba totalmente cansado. Eso de la fuga de Kaoru y Misao era lo peor que pudo pasar en su vida.   
  
Cuando puso un pie afuera del carro penso que todo el mundo estaba cayendo antes sus ojos.  
  
¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de todo antes? Él era conocido por su inteligencia no por su estupidez. Ya no tendría motivos para ver a Tomoe, no iba abusar de ella. Ni motivos de estar sobornando a todos. De seguro la fortuna que posiblemente iba a heredar Kaoru ya nunca sería suya. Le tocaría vivir en miseria siempre.   
  
Sé recostó en el sofá. Pensando en lo que hubiera hecho en su vida si el padre de Kaoru no se hubiera divorciado, si su madre nunca la hubiera recibido cuando su padre murió, nunca estuviera obsesionado con la fortuna que el apellido Kamiya tenía.  
  
Pensó en que sería así desde el principio hubiera tenido una relación de verdaderos enamorados con Tomoe. Si hubiera sido siempre bueno con Tetsuya, si hubiera dado un buen ejemplo a Misao y ella nunca tuviera que robar. Al diablo! Nunca hubiera obtenido tanto respeto como ahora lo tenía.  
  
EL teléfono sonó y tuvo la mera esperanza que fuera una de esas perras que lo dejaron.  
  
-Álo- Contestó.  
  
-Enishi solo te digo que vengas a Kyoto hoy y te dirijas a la casa de los Mudoh.-  
  
-Pistas?-  
  
  
  
-Solución.-  
  
-Gracias.- 'CLICK'. Colgó. Conque tenía que ir a Kyoto ahora, emocionante.   
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
-Amakusa, ¿cómo está?-  
  
-Ya habla-   
  
-Puedo ir a verla-  
  
-No la emociones tanto-  
  
Que paso aquí? Desde cuando Shogo era bromista?  
  
Sano entro de inmediato. Por parte fue por la incomodidad que le provocaba Shogo y por otra parte era la alegría desmedida que le daba poder ver a Magdaria otra vez.   
  
-Sano- Se asomo Magdaria al verlo. Sintió un leve rubor subir por sus mejillas.  
  
El no tenía palabras para expresar su alegría. La abrazo cuidadosamente intento no romperla, es que ella era tan frágil.   
  
-Magdaria... Quiero pedirte que seamos novios. Por favor dime que si... - Sano le dice a su amada cogiendo las manos de ella e ínter lazándolas con las de él mismo.   
  
Magdaria no entendía... ¿ qué ya no eran novios ya? -Sano no te entiendo.-   
  
-Quiero que comencemos una relación formal. Quiero que seas mi prometida, mi vida-   
  
Ella sé asombro. Fueron una de las palabras más dulces que Sano le había dicho.   
  
Se quedo pensando unos segundos. Su vida era para Dios, solo para él. Pero en los últimos días ha estado pensando si esa ideología estaba errada, si en verdad no estaba nada malo casarse, o compartir su vida con otra persona que no fuera su salvador.   
  
Oh si y Sanosuke Sagara era perfecto para ella. - No te preocupes Sano que mi respuesta es si- Le decía Magdaria al ver como las facciones de Sano se tornaban en inseguras y temerosas.   
  
Él deposita un beso. Deja que sus labios caigan sobre los de ellas y que la pasión haga su trabajo.   
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
-Día Siguiente-  
  
Sakura y Tetsuya por fin llegaron a Kyoto. Sin querer Tetsuya se decidió en tomar un atajo lo que hizo lo contrario, los demoro mas.   
  
-No puedo que allá llegado viva- Decía Sakura con aire cortante.-Tu eres una amenaza para la carretera. -  
  
-¿No me digas que no te gusta la emoción?-  
  
-Esa no.   
  
En todas formas ya llegamos a mi casa.- Decía Sakura sacando la llave de su bolso.  
  
No era exactamente una casa. Ante los ojos de Tetsuya era una mega mansión. ¿Qué hacia una niña tan rica trabajando?  
  
-Ni lo menciones mientras estamos aquí, si?-   
  
-Como quieras-   
  
Una vez adentro se encontraron al padre de Sakura esperándola. No puede ser que Sakura fuera hija de papi y mami.  
  
-Sakura-   
  
-Este es Sadamoto Tetsuya uno de los dueños del apartamento. -  
  
-Un gusto en conocerlo Mudoh san-  
  
-El mismo gusto Sadamoto-  
  
-Llámame Tetsuya, no utilizo mi apellido-  
  
-Bueno. Les prepare el almuerzo. Por cierto Sakura en la sala se encuentra unos viejos amigos tuyos. Espero que te guste la sorpresa.-  
  
Tetsuya se quedo platicando con el Sr.Mudoh mientras tanto Sakura iba a recibir la visita. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a su prometido.  
  
-Que gusto de verte Sakura-   
  
Lastimosamente Sakura no pudo contestar igual, algo no estaba bien lo presentía. - Lo mismo.-  
  
-Que genial! Te presento a un amigo el joven Yukishiro Enishi-  
  
!¿QUÉ?¡  
  
****************  
  
Continuara...º!º  
  
****************  
  
N. d. A: Holas!!! Perdón por el retraso de este capitulo es que se me entro la flojera U.u ...pero me encanto porque salió el hermoso, grandioso, majestuoso, esplendoroso, encantador, bellísimo, y perfecto ( para resumir) Saitoh *babea* Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo. Gracias!  
  
R/R  
  
Misao Mayfair: Mmm..Tomare eso como halago ya que soy extraña y me gusta todo lo extraño:P Pero déjame decirte que vas entendiendo todo por ahora. aunque Kenshin no exactamente un salvador...jiji  
  
Anama: Primero si soy de Colombia, para ser mas exacta de B/quilla...Si Enishi puede ser muy malo pero creo que eso no se le quita lo encantador, además como digo todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno( demasiado bueno). Espero que este capitulo te guste. Gracias!  
  
MiA: Hay perdón por no responderte tu R/R rápido es que ando en las nubes...@.@... Cierto? Casi nadie lo nombra a Tetsuma( Thx por decirme como en verdad de llama:) Es que en mi dejo un gran impacto, sin contar sus miles cualidades que le pude sacar...Si es Magdaria, o Magdalia la hermana menor de Shogo y por supuesto la novio del cabecita de pollo...Es que se me hacen mejor pareja que S/Meg.  
  
Aquí te va el cap 3 y 4!! Jejeje!!  
  
Este Cap va para todos los k aman a SAITOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****  
  
Ja neº!º  
  
**** 


	5. MS Melissa

A la Alegría!  
  
  
  
-Mismo día-………  
  
Capitulo cuatro: M.S.Melissa………  
  
{Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Watsuki-san}  
  
ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES UN UA( UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO!!!)   
  
(4 Horas más Adelante)   
  
Kenshin se levanto con un extraño sentimiento en la cabeza. Sintió como su cabello se pegaba a su espalda por el sudor. Había demasiado calor en la habitación.   
  
Claro al principio estaba desconcertado, no recordaba casi nada. Se pregunto como llego al cuarto de al lado. Si más podía recordar el se recostó en el sofá.   
  
Hizo unos movimientos perezosos para poder levantarse y por fin ir a su cuarto. Pero algo lo estaba deteniendo.   
  
Alzo un poco su vista y pudo divisar... ¿Por qué él?...En su abdomen se encontraban cabellos negros, cabellos desordenados sueltos y negros. Y otro cosa en su pecho se encontraba algo aun más pesado.  
  
Su corazón ni si quiera analizo para saber de quien era esa cabeza, esos cabellos, ese aroma a jazmines.   
  
Estaba aun más confundido de todo esa situación. Temió lo peor, aunque para ser sincera para él era lo mejor.   
  
Trato varias veces rodarla. Pero en cuanto más trataba de moverla quedaba en una posición quedaba aun más incomoda. Vio que todavía era de noche, o era la noche del otro día? Exactamente no sabía, también perdió noción del tiempo.   
  
Él sabía quien era pero tenía que comprobar, solo comprobar. A medida que pudo ver su rostro su garganta se hizo un ocho( y con nueve). Solamente no estaba seguro como exactamente estaba en ese cuarto y al lado de ella?   
  
-Kaoru dono levántate, por favor... - le susurro Kenshin a Kaoru sutilmente en el oido.   
  
Kaoru se estiro un poquito, lamentablemente volvió a dormirse. Él no podía quedarse allí aunque él mismo lo desease. Fue demasiado que resistirse y comenzó a acariciar unos cuantos cabellos de Kaoru. Dios que hacia esta niña para tener un a cabellera tan hermosa ( como las tipejitas de pantene)!   
  
Rápidamente aparta su mano. ¿Qué pasaría si despertase y lo viera tocando su cabello? La instantánea imagen de Kenshin con millones de chichones hizo que este reaccionara.   
  
Pero antes se tomo la molestia de comparar su cabello con la seda, con la clase más fina de la seda. Si, estaba totalmente,y patéticamente, enamorado de la chiquilla.  
  
Kaoru volvió a estirarse... -Kenshin- No hubo respuesta.  
  
-¿Kenshin?  
  
-¿Hai Kaoru dono?-  
  
-Kenshin!!-  
  
Ella abrió sus ojos velozmente. Se pregunto hace cuanto estaba dormida. Él no estaba esperando que se levantara de un solo golpe.   
  
-OH por Dios! Perdóname, yo me quede dormida!!!!!Que pena contigo!-   
  
Él solo la observo como ella iba tomando un color rojo. No pudo evitar escapar una risita al ver la reacción de Kaoru.  
  
-¿Por qué te ríes? No ves que te estuve cuidando toda la santa tarde porque estabas muy mal Kenshin. Me preocupaste.-  
  
-No te entiendo-  
  
-¿Qué, no recuerdas nada?-  
  
Kenshin sacudió su cabeza. Negando todo.   
  
-Cuando te despediste de Megumi y Misao que iban a recoger las cosas de Megumi para traerlas acá te quedaste dormido, así que yo también decidí tomar mi siesta pero cuando me desperté fui a ver como estabas, y créeme la sorpresa no me gusto. Estabas ardiendo. ¿Ni si quieras recuerdas cuando te llame?.-  
  
Pues él escucho su voz pero era más bien un grito pero pensó que era simplemente un sueño. Kenshin sonrío al otro pensamiento que siguió a este . Kaoru lo acompaño toda la tarde, y se preocupaba por el. Asombroso.  
  
-Kenshin...¿Te encuentras bien?- Kaoru pregunto una vez más.  
  
-Gracias Kaoru dono. Eres generosa.-   
  
Ella le sonrió al igual que él a ella.  
  
Kaoru coloco su mano en su frente para comprobar si lo que había dicho Kenshin era cierto.   
  
  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
*****  
  
Temía que lo que había hecho trajera terribles consecuencias, o en su efecto que no le agradar mucho. Que tan errado estaba.  
  
De ese momento lo único que realmente recordaba era lo suave que eran sus labios, lo dulces que eran, no quería separarse de ellos, pero su aire se le acaba.  
  
-Kenshin... - Decía Kaoru con el aire entre cortante. Sus mejillas estaban con un rubor. No se sentía así feliz durante años!  
  
-Kaoru, si no te gusto me dices y yo... yo- Kenshin mental mente se estaba cacheteando, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso? Claro que no pudo negarse que le gusto, le gusto muchísimo.  
  
-No te preocupes. Calma. A mí me gusto, a decir verdad deseaba que tu me besaras. -   
  
Kenshin una vez más se torno rojo de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo responder a eso?  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
(4 Horas atras)  
  
-Y bueno, ¿dime Sakura donde te mudaste?-  
  
Sakura le dio una buena mirada de odio y terror a Enishi. Como se atrevía. Kaoru la iba a matar. Al menos que Enishi la matara primero a ella.  
  
-¿Para que quiere saber joven Yukishiro?- cuestiona Sakura mirando de reojo a Tetsuya el cual estaba entre su padre y Enishi.  
  
-Sakura no debes comportarte así-   
  
-Perdone padre -   
  
-Bueno, bueno. Ya se nos hizo tarde además así que nos vamos. - comenta Tetsuya para salvar a Sakura de la pregunta que Enishi preguntó.   
  
De toda el almuerzo está era la pregunta que Sakura y Tetsuya estaban tratando de evadir. Era realmente desastroso. También era más allá de patético ver como tu vida se caía ante sus ojos y no podían hacer nada más que ver como se destruye. Realmente patético.   
  
-Koishii, pero por que no se van con Enishi? Él igualmente viene de Tokio. - decía el novio de Sakura. No sabía como empeoraba las cosas.  
  
-A mí me encantaría- Dice Enishi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
  
-Lo siento querido. Tetsuya y yo no nos dirigimos directamente a Tokio, vamos hacer unas cuantas vueltas más. Creo que al señor Yukishiro no le gustaría para nada. -  
  
-En serio señorita Sakura, el gusto sería para mi acompañarla-  
  
El padre de Sakura ágilmente se dio cuenta como su hija siempre estaba evitando la presencia de este joven. Cada pregunta que Yukishiro decía eran esquivadas por Sakura. Algo estaban escondiendo, pero de seguro estar lejos de Enishi era algo bueno para su hija.   
  
-Enishi- dijo el padre de Sakura. -Creo que debería irse ya. Mi hija y su acompañante se quedaran un tiempo más, deseo platicar con ellos un rato más. Fuera de sí ellos se están quedando por Osaka, cuando quiera búscalos por allá- Valla que era un genio. Admito, el padre de Sakura no era conocido por ser el señor tacto.  
  
Enishi pudo ver la cara de impacto y de sorpresa que marco ese momento las facciones de Sakura y Tetsuya. Conque en Osaka estaban.   
  
-Como usted diga Mudou san, y para ti Sakura estaré visitándote pronto por Osaka. A decir verdad yo me voy a mudar para allá así nos visitaremos más a menudo-  
  
Con eso se despidió del prometido de Sakura en la puerta. Su presencia convertía tenso el ambiente. Casi todos lo podían percibir.   
  
Una vez que Enishi dejo la casa comenzó el verdadero interrogatorio.   
  
-Por que lo trajiste sin avisarme?-  
  
-Lo siento maestro. Es que él es un viejo amigo de Okinawa y ayer llego a mi casa en altas horas de la noche. No lo podía dejar solo al igual que no podía faltar el compromiso con usted, nunca pensé que su presencia no fuera bien recibida. -  
  
-Aceptable tu respuesta. Fue una falta de educación. Sakura, quien es Enishi? ¿Cómo terminantes mudándote? Que fue lo que te hizo? No me mientas ya te conozco bastante bien.-   
  
Sale un suspiro. Todo era tan difícil de explicar.   
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Después que Sakura termino de explicar su padre y prometido quedaron en repugnancia total. Ya el novio de Sakura sabía que Enishi no era santo de su devoción pero tampoco a tal grado de abuso.   
  
-¿Pero bueno que están haciendo para que ese hombre quede en la cárcel?- Pregunto el anciano alarmado por la historia. Como ese hombre maltrato a su hija, eso le iba a costar caro, bien caro.   
  
-Señor déjeme y yo respondo esta pregunta. Enishi tiene muy buenos contactos con el gobierno y es de preferencia. Afortunadamente Kenshin Himura, actualmente dueño del apartamento, conoce al jefe de la policía, Hajime Saitoh, y ya se puso en contacto con él. Es solo cuestión de tiempo en que todas las pistas del rompe cabeza queden completas. -  
  
-¿Cuales pistas?- el anciano estaba sobresaltado - Si tienen a los testigos, Sakura, a la joven Kamiya, hasta la otra. ¿Qué mas necesita la policía? -  
  
-Pues si eso se pregunto Kenshin al principio pero parece que Enishi no solamente abusa y maltrata a dos menores de edad parece que secuestra a jóvenes para intercambiarlas por mercancía española. -   
  
-¿Las prostituye? - cuestiona el 'amigo' de Enishi  
  
-Me temo que la respuesta es afirmativa.-  
  
-¿Pero por que no se encargan con el caso de mi hija primero?-  
  
-Lo siento señor no lo sé. Pero no se preocupe le daré al respuesta de todo. Si es así le mandare todos los papeles de este caso. Que por si se llama M.S. Melissa, si quiere un informe directo con la policía. -  
  
-¿Por qué ese nombre?-  
  
-Así se llama la mujer que tiene el poder de manejar a Enishi, solo que no sabemos su paradero. -   
  
-¿Ella lo maneja?-  
  
-Sí. El señor Aoshi es muy rápido con la investigación. - Comento Sakura para ablandar un poco el entorno.   
  
-Enishi como que tiene una deuda, que solo sabe el y la tal Melissa. Por esa misteriosa razón Yukishiro hace todo lo que hace. -   
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura y la joven Kamiya?-  
  
- Yukishiro conoce el poder que usted tiene. Pensó en el principio que si se casaba con Sakura iba a heredar el poder y hacer su negocio con mucha más facilidad. Como no pudo, acudió a su segunda opción, su prima Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
Kaoru en ese entonces todavía estaba en el orfanato. El mismo se encargo de ponerla allí desde la muerte de su madre. La saco, por que se entero de la fortuna que el apellido Kamiya cargaba y la única que lo podía exigir era Kaoru Kamiya la ultima descendiente. Pero Kaoru solo podía reclamarlo a los 18 años, así que él se quedaría con ella hasta que cumplirá sus 18. -  
  
-¿Dónde sacaron esta información?-  
  
-Pues es muy obvio que tenemos muchos conocidos. Además una de las niñas que lo denuncian, Mikamashi Misao, esta de novia con Shinomori Aoshi-  
  
-Shinomori, escuchado de él-   
  
-¿cierto papi? Es muy inteligente-  
  
-Ese no es el caso en todas formas tenemos que encontrar a la tal Melissa-   
  
-Cuenten con mi ayuda. Tetsuya seria posible hablar contigo el jueves?-  
  
-No lo dude  
  
Gracias por lo de Osaka-  
  
-Lo mantendrá ocupado-  
  
-Nos vamos-  
  
  
  
Sakura se despedido de su amor, lo iba extrañar y aun mas en estos tiempos tan difíciles. - Cuídate-  
  
-Cuídate tú-  
  
Se entregaron uno de esos besos apasionados que nadie le gustaría interrumpir.   
  
-Nos vamos-  
  
Cuando las despedidas se acabaron era el turno del interrogatorio de Tetsuya.  
  
-¿Cómo sabias todo eso y yo no?-  
  
-Cuando estabas hablando con Enishi y tu prometido me llamo Kenshin informándome todo esto. . No pensé que te importaría saber todo eso-  
  
-¿Por qué Kenshin me oculta esto, se lo oculta también a Kaoru?-  
  
-No deberían saberlo-  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
  
  
-Él no quiere que ustedes salgan heridas, así que esta manteniendo todo en secreto. -  
  
-No diré nada. Sera como si nunca escuche nada-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
(4 horas mas adelante mismo horario de K/K)   
  
  
  
Megumi y Misao pararon un momento para ir a comer un helado. Los antojos de una mujer!   
  
-Misao eres una niña antojosa definitivamente -   
  
-Megumi, tú y tu ego-   
  
Siguieron comiendo helado calladamente. Misao no sabía que decir. Su mejor amiga había perdido su madre, ¿qué se supone que debería decir?  
  
Misao abrió su boca pero enseguida la cerro. Las palabras no querían salir  
  
-Misao no digas nada. Sabes tu presencia me hace bien. Gracias amiga.-   
  
Era cierto Misao y Megumi se llevaban una diferencia de edad re marcada pero eso no importaba. Megumi ya iba cumplir sus 27 años pronto y Misao apenas iba cumplir 18 claro que primero que Megumi sus veintisiete.   
  
-Je je, bueno nos vamos ya?-  
  
-¿Por fin terminaste?-  
  
-Obviamente-  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Aoshi seguía sentado. Una conversación entre él y Amakusa no era la más animada de este mundo.  
  
-Enishi, libre otra vez-   
  
-Que tragedia- Decía Amakusa cerrando sus ojos - Pero no solo él, Shinomori-  
  
-¿Quién más? - Aoshi afirma su puño un poco más- Estoy listo para lo que sea además con la ayuda extra de estos Himura, Sadamoto y Hajime no será tan difícil.-  
  
-No te confíes Shinomori-  
  
-Ni tu me asombras Amakusa-  
  
-Makoto y su Juppongatana libre una vez más. Para empeorar las cosas Melissa se está moviendo mucho más rápido y libremente. -  
  
-Pues eso es una pésima noticia. - Se escuchaba un poco mas de estrés en la voz del ninja. - Yo también tengo algo que informar-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Ella se mueve en Japón por Enishi. Claro que ella sabe que una vez que él termine su trabajo se ira fugazmente a la cárcel y simplemente se limpiara las manos como si nada hubiera pasado.-  
  
-Es algo estúpido- Comenta Aoshi  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Porqué Yukishiro hablara.-  
  
-Errado. Él no podrá hablar porqué si no lo mataran. Es Melissa, Shinomori, tiene trabajadores, espías, gente que trabaja solo para ella en todas partes. La persona que menos piense es. -  
  
El silencio inunda una vez más en la habitación. Ellos estaban sobrecargados de información, pronto se chocarían contra un muro y no se daría cuenta. Todo estaba pasando muy deprisa, nada tenía sentido. ¿Por que Enishi esta involucrado con la Melissa? ¿ Cómo diablos Makoto y compañía estaban libre? ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver la niña Kamiya en todo esto?  
  
-Lo siento chicos, el silencio se acabara de ahora en adelante-   
  
Maldita sea! Era Melissa!!   
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
(Día Siguiente... .. ...siete y media de la mañana)  
  
-¿Shinomori?-  
  
-No dire nada-  
  
-Si no quieres decir nada esta bien conmigo no te obligare, pero si tendras que escuchcar mi plan-  
  
-¿Para que?-  
  
-Porque se me da la gana imbecil- Melissa se le acerca. Pobre ninja ya sabía lo que vendría  
  
-Amakusa largate-  
  
-Enseguida-  
  
-Ya que estamos solos. Soy Melissa, eres sabio por saber que yo manejo a todos desde Grecia. Vine para arreglar unos asuntos con mi padre, pero eso a ti no te importa. A ti te interesa es mi plan y sus detalles. Te lo contare no me gusta tener secretos con gente que mi simpatiza. -  
  
-Por lo menos te simpatizo-  
  
Melissa emboza una sonrisa, ¿ella no podría ser tan mala o sí? - Ago todo esto solo por una razón, poder, y otra más pero creo que esa es totalmente inferior. Conci a Yukishiro Enishi en un lucero cuando estaba gastando todo su dienro que su madre había dejado en babosadas. Ese bastardo materialista-  
  
- Lo reconocemos todo-  
  
Ríe -No tienes ni idea la gracia que me provocas. Pero lastimosamente se había gastado todo su dinero y me pidió una gran cantidad prestada. Obviamente yo se la presente porque ese no era exactamente mi dinero, sino el de mi padre, pero ese no es el punto. Me dijo que haría lo posible para pagarme de vuelta. Como soy tan buena persona le di plazo hasta 4 años.   
  
El tiempo se le acabo y por eso debe trabajar para mí. Fin de historia como Enishi trabaja para mí-  
  
-¿Que tiene que ver Kamiya en todo esto?  
  
-¿Me dijiste Kamiya?- Pregunta Melissa.  
  
-Kamiya Kaoru-  
  
-Oh! Ja ja ja. ¿Cómo es la vida, ¿cierto? Ella es la que heredera todo el poder que yo y los demás desgraciados como yo deseo. Pero explícame, ¿Cómo Yukishiro se entero de eso? Me habían dicho que esa niñita estaba muerta, y nadie me da información equivocada a mí-  
  
-Te dije que no hablaría-  
  
-Hey! Eso solo eso. Por favor-  
  
-No pensé que sabías esas palabras-  
  
  
  
-No soy una perra todo el tiempo-  
  
-Kamiya Kaoru es su primastra. Cuando el padre de la niña murió se la dejo a la madre de Yukishiro pero esta también sufrió el mismo destino que el primero. Como Enishi no quería perder su tiempo con ella y la dejo en orfanato después cuando se entero que ella era la heredera la reclamo. -  
  
-Ese hombre acaba de cometer su peor error-  
  
-En mi opinión el segundo-  
  
-nadie pidió tu opinión...¿Pero donde esta ella?-  
  
-No sé-  
  
-No te creo-  
  
-No hablare más-  
  
-Desgraciado, ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Por lastima y porque me simpatizas te dejare como mi prisionero. Cuando llegues allí, Makoto te quiere dar la bienvenida. Pero dime antes de irte, ¿Qué ha pasado con el otro bastardo de Battousai?   
  
-Sigue vive, por lo menos-  
  
-Gracias. Kaoru Kamiya, tu vida ahora me pertenece.-  
  
****************  
  
Continuara...º!º  
  
****************  
  
*N. de. A: Holas!! Muchas gracias por los R/R! Lo sé si estuvo confuso, PERDONEN;;T.T soy mala para escribir y explicar cosas!! Bueno les prometo que en el próximo capitulo se sabrá mas verdades( ¿qué tiene que ver Tomoe en todo esto?) además un mini lemon de KAORU Y KENSIN (simplemente no me aguante XD) y un poquito del pasado de la súper mafiosa de Melissa (Saitoh is included)   
  
Otras notas me entere por ahí que los Yakusa ( Mafia Japonesa) normalmente intercambian 'mercancía' con los siguientes países: E.U.A., España, Rusia, Grecia, y México. Información dada por , parte de Discovery Channel (Rights reserved) y por la inteligencia de los chicos de MUN ( MUN del Marymount School, esos rights sí quieren violarlos viólenlos, no me importa aunque deberian ser respetados:PX)  
  
R/R  
  
Karmin: Mi lor!! WAZ UP!!! si que te gusta tetsuya! pues sabes debes k compartirlo, siempre tan egoista!! Cuidado con chefo!! mira que tambien esta en mi mira!!  
  
jeje pero no te lo kitare:P  
  
Anama: Bogota?! En serio?! Que envidia, por lo menos tienes el fri-ito delicioso!!Espero que entiendas este cap, pork hasta ami me costo entenderlo,aunk el prox sera mucho mejor!!  
  
Bunny: Oh no!! otra no!! Pues es que Saitoh no me gusta compartirlo *llora* no me gusta!!Si que es lindo puedo durar 5 horas hablando solamente de sus dientes, sin exagerar!!Je je :p que orgullosa sueno:PSi que esta quedando como telenovela?? una amiga dijo lo mismo!! Espero k este capitulo te guste,aunk no exactamente todo tipo tele novela....Creo, fuera de si.Estaba intentando leer tus fics, pero la page siempre esta sobrecargada...  
  
Si ya se lo de Magdalia, que es Sayo pero Sayo suena de Desmayo, nose... 


	6. Felicidad del whisky

A la Alegría!  
  
  
  
-Día siguiente -………  
  
Capitulo sexto: Felicidad del whisky………  
  
{Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Watsuki-san}  
  
ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES UN UA( UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO!!!)   
  
-No hay porque vivir ahora- Dice Sanosuke tirando con dolor y desprecio la copa...  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Inusualmente casi todos estaban en el apartamento hoy. Misao y Megumi ya tenían sus dos buenas horas jugando monopolio, lo cual ninguna de las dos había ganado.   
  
Megumi se sentía de maravilla estando en apartamento con gente que la quería. Ya había avisado a su padre sobre la muerte de su amada madre y su mudada. Realmente a él le dio poco importancia. Eso hizo que Megumi saliera de sus casillas, pero...¿quien era ella para juzgar? La vida continua y estaba feliz, feliz por estar con sus amigos. Y aparte de todo esto estaba pensando menos en Sanosuke. Genial! Simplemente genial!  
  
Por otra parte Misao estaba extremadamente preocupada. Aoshi estaba desaparecido. Él no era de esas personas. ¿Que tal si algo estaba malo? No lo sabía. No es que conocía a Aoshi tan bien, apenas se estaban conociendo. A lo mejor tenía una emergencia familiar, el siempre mostraba un sentimiento desmedido por su familia. Y como era de esperar con ese pensamiento Misao se tranquilizo.  
  
Tetsuya quien misteriosamente estaba en la casa de día estaba cocinando el almuerzo, eso era aun más extraño.   
  
Kenshin regreso del trabajo temprano al igual que Sakura y Kaoru. Sakura se hacia leyendo una novela de Robert Nathan . Vaya niña, no había quitado su nariz de ese libro desde que llego.   
  
Kaoru se hacía arreglando la habitación donde ella dormía. Misao y Sakura no eran las señoritas orden, así que siempre Kaoru hacia esos quehaceres: arreglar el cuarto, limpiar los platos, recoger la basura, y quitar la mugre de las ventanas.   
  
-Kaoru dono ¿te ayudo?- ofrecía Kenshin mientras se acercaba a ella.   
  
Kaoru se torno de un leve color carmesí. Desde ese beso siempre que divisaba a Kenshin se imaginaba sus labios otra vez sobre los de ella. - No te molestes. Tu debes descansar, tú eres él que más trabaja-   
  
-Pero para mí ayudarte es un placer.-  
  
Le dio realmente bajo a la pobre Kaoru. Kenshin solo filtraba con ella siempre que tenía la oportunidad, no dejaba escapar ni un momento.   
  
-Kenshin- pronuncia su nombre como si fuera un suspiro. - No juegues conmigo-   
  
-¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba jugando?- ya una vez cerca de Kaoru la acorrala con sus brazos. Pudo respirar su aroma, estaba tragado de su aroma.   
  
  
  
-Kenshin-  
  
Él comienza a dar unas cuantas vueltas con ella, como si estuvieran bailando.   
  
-Kaoru- le susurra al oido de Kaoru.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-  
  
Kaoru se separo unos cuantos centímetros de él. Jamás había salido con alguien, no como una cita. Bueno, Tetsuya y Enishi, pero era diferente.   
  
Kenshin pensó que algo mal hizo. Ella acaba de salir de, se puede decir, una relación difícil. -No debes contestar-   
  
  
  
-¿Quién dijo que no contestare?- posa un suave beso en los labios de Kenshin  
  
-¿Eso es un sí?-  
  
-¿Que quieres escuchar un no?-  
  
  
  
Sé ríen los dos vuelven a dar vueltas por la habitación abrazaos. Kaoru se olvido de ordenar el cuarto, ¿pero a quien le importa?  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Saitoh se encontraba en su escritorio. Todo estaba tan confuso. Su increíble ( y magnifica) mente no le daba para más. Ni siquiera el cigarrillo lograba calmar sus alteraciones y frustraciones cuando se entero de la noticia. No le podría decir a Tokyo que su hija regresó.  
  
El caso de Yukishiro parecía aun más complicado que un simple abuso y maltrato a menores. Tantos papeles, expedientes de Yukishiro, de la familia Kamiya entera, de Mudou y Makimashi, solo había una cosa que los unía...  
  
Poder...  
  
Mudou, innegable, tenían tanto poder políticamente como socialmente. Makimashi parece que su padres adoptivos eran familiares de Kamiya. Por supuesto Kamiya, el poder absoluto.  
  
Recordó que hace unos tiempos se presento el caso de la fortuna de los Kamiya, pero lo dejaron inconcluso por no encontraron nada. Afortunadamente Saitoh no estaba a cargo de ese caso porque si no le diese vergüenza absoluta. La heredera todavía se encontraba viva y el ignorante de Yamazaki creyó que la niña estaba muerta. Se reiría de él después.  
  
Enishi tenía muy buenas recomendaciones, ¿pero como mantenía sus actividades nocturnas tan bien escondidas? Si en esas zonas donde Shinomori le indico estaba la policía vigilando?  
  
Malditos policías ignorantes! Ya entendía porque el pueblo no ejercía respeto sobre ellos( pero sobre él sí ^^)   
  
Tendría que ir a verla. Solo esperaba que no hallan encontrado a Shinomori ni Himura antes que él.  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Aoshi se encontraba inconsciente. Soujiro era demasiado rápido, hasta para su propio bien.   
  
-¿Aoshi?- Alguien le estaba susurrando suavemente en su oido. Por segundos Aoshi pensó que era Misao.  
  
-¿Misao?-  
  
-¿Quién es Misao?-  
  
Que desilusión. Era Melissa. Lo recordó todo aunque le costo.  
  
  
  
-Aoshi levántate. - Le dio unos empujecitos Melissa mientras veía la cara de Aoshi. Él era tan simpático.   
  
-¿Para qué?-  
  
-Iremos a una reunión y quiero que vengas conmigo. Por favor-  
  
-No me acerques a Soujiro-  
  
-Te lo prometo-  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Enishi se encontraba caminado una calle oscura en Osaka junto a Tomoe. Él personalmente le pidio su compañia. Tomoe le brindaba tranquilidad y el lo pedía a gritos.  
  
-Enishi, ¿como van las cosas por allá?-  
  
-Mi vida creo que ya no tendras que remplazar a Kamiya.-  
  
  
  
-¿Me siguiras buscando?-  
  
-Te amo-  
  
  
  
Con eso siguen camiando en un confortable silencio.   
  
Ensihi estaba preparando su mudansa Osaka. Estaba cansado de seguir las ordenes de Melissa, estaba harto de vivir dependiendo de lo que le daran. Tenía que ir rápido por esa fortuna Kamiya.  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
-Informe: #7687635 (preferencial/ Renaudado)  
  
Nombre: Enishi Yukishiro  
  
Edad: 32 años  
  
Padre: Sota Yukishiro  
  
Madre: Maiko Yukishiro  
  
Estado: Casado  
  
Esposa: Tomoe Yukishiro  
  
Otros Familiares: Kaoru Kamiya ( primastra), Misao Mikamashi ( primastra)  
  
Trabajo: Secretario de un abogado  
  
Comentarios: Tiene grandes e importantes contactos con el govierno actual. Vive con sus primas y su amigo condicional Sadamoto Tetsuya. Su padre lo abandono y su madre murio al año que el Sr.Kamiya ( padre de Kaoru) le dejo encargo su hija. Perdio gran parte de la fortuna dejada por su madre. Involucrado con M.S Melissa. Detalles desconocidos por ahora.  
  
-  
  
-¿Pap eso es lo único que tienes?-  
  
-No me llames así. ¿Sabes algo di?  
  
  
  
-¿Que me darias a cambio?-  
  
-No te acusaría-  
  
  
  
-Eso no me sirve-   
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-Dale esto a mi madre. Por favor no lo habras tú-  
  
-¿Eso es todo?-  
  
-Me dejaras libre. Prometo que no meterme por Japon-  
  
-Esta bien. Habre tu boca ahora-  
  
-Sin groserias-  
  
-No vasiles-  
  
-Enishi Yukishiro endenduado conmigo. Enishi Yukishiro esconde su matrimonio por la simple razon de que piensa usar a la melliza se Kamya, Tomoe para reclamar la fortuna ya que Kaoru san esta escondida por miedo a Enishi-  
  
-¿Como sabes que Tomoe es melliza de Kaoru?-  
  
-Soy MS.Melissa, sé todo sobre todos-  
  
-¿Por qué no trabajas para la policía ayudarías mucho?-  
  
-Tu estas aqui-  
  
-Como quieras. Pero Tomoe no tiene hermanos.-  
  
-Si tiene. Cuando eran muy pequeñas fueron separadas. La familia de Tomo cruzaba un momento crisis y las dos fueron dadas a diferentes familias, de diferente poder. Genio fue el padre de las dos. Ninguna de las familias al a cual sus hijas fueron dadas se podían cruzar, en ninguna forma.-  
  
-¿Solo Enishi lo sabe?-  
  
-Perfecto Saitoh chan. Él sabe como esconder lo suyo. Se lo escondió durantes años a Tomoe chantajeándola que si hace lo que le pidiera la dejaría ver a su hermana, y Kaoru la que más ingenua no sabe que ni siquiera tiene hermana. -  
  
-¿Quién te dijo todo esto?-  
  
-Para que quieres saber?  
  
-¿Te importa?-  
  
-Mucho-  
  
-¿por?-  
  
-Papi, deja esa vacilación. Parte me lo dijo Shinomori que me lo encontré, parte los del Juppongatana -  
  
-¿lo obligaste?-  
  
-¿de que otra forma?-  
  
-Por lo menos sacaste mi inteligencia Tonta. Me voy tengo a un Enishi que arrestar. Y no se te ocurra hacer un escándalo, Tokio no se puede enterar-  
  
-¿Estas apenada de mí?- Pregunta Melissa bajando su cabeza. Todo estaba demasiado fuerte para ella. A alejarse de su madre fue lo más difícil que ha hecho en su vida.  
  
-No preguntes- Con eso se va Saitoh.   
  
Todo parecía salir a su favor... Todo...  
  
****************  
  
Continuara...º!º  
  
****************  
  
N.de. A: Holas!! Perdón si me demore es que estado desencantada con esta historia U.u no se porque...Bueno si MS. Melissa es hija de (el grandiosos) Saitoh, y Tomoe es melliza de Kaoru, CREAN O NO!...El proximo chap va a dejar al lado todo el problema principal y se va a encargar de la relación de K/K y algo de Misao y Aoshi ( veré lo que hago con lo de Megumi y Sanosuke para explicar lo del principio)   
  
R/R  
  
J.Misao: Si me gustan las historias trágicas y sufridas y todo lo demás!! Por eso todo lo que escribo es así n.n; Espero que te guste este chap y thx! 


	7. FINAL

A la Alegría!  
  
  
  
-Un Mes -………  
  
Capitulo séptimo: Rencuentro………  
  
{Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Watsuki-san}  
  
ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES UN UA( UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO!!!)Y uno no muy bueno -.-;   
  
*Sniff* *sniff* final;;T.T u.U *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Kaoru estaba sumamente nerviosa. No podía esconder sus emociones. Nunca fue buena para eso. Anoche recibió la llamada de su hermana desconocida.  
  
Al principio penso que todo era una trampa de Enishi, pero Saitoh ya lo había puesto en su lugar. De pronto era verdad todo. ¿Qué perdería si fuera a ver?  
  
Cuando se lo comento a Kenshin le sonrió. Se esperaba todas las reacciones menos esa.  
  
Y bueno ahora estaba donde se acordaron encontrar.   
  
-¿Kaoru Kamiya?- Decía una voz a su espalda. Era suave y melodiosa... ¿era ella?  
  
Kaoru voltio lentamente. ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Se parecía a su papá? ¿ Cómo se sentía? ¿ Cómo vivía? Eran miles de preguntas. Kaoru que era tan mala en comunicaciones.  
  
-¿Tomoe Yukishiro?-  
  
Tomoe sonrió lentamente. Nunca podría expresar la felicidad al ver a su hermana. Todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para por fin unirse una vez más.  
  
Cuando se entero que Enishi pensaba hacerla pasar por su hermana para reclamar una fortuna se negó. Eso era indebido. Pero aun así, aunque lo arrestarse ella lo amaba y no quiso el divorcio. Su amor era grande.   
  
  
  
En su juicio Enishi admitió que era culpable de todos los cargos. Aunque le costo su orgullo cierta parte de Enishi se sentía feliz. De pronto no haría feliz a su mujer como quería pero este acto significo mucho para ella. Pagar por errores.  
  
  
  
Tomoe le contó todo sobre su amor con Enishi, sobre los temores, sobre el chantaje, pero sobre todo el gran hombre que se ocultaba en él. Kaoru por unos momentos sintió pena inmensa. Enishi abusaba de ella pero era simplemente para desquitar su furia...Era un tigre en cerrado en su propia jaula.  
  
-Kaoru perdón de parte de mi esposo por todo lo que te ha hecho. Se que cuesta aceptar, y tus palabras me dolieron pero yo estoy enamorada.-   
  
Kaoru pudo entender sus palabras. Eran palabras de un enamorado, de un soñador. ¿Cómo no darle perdón? - No te preocupes hermana, él sigue siendo mi primo ( prima-stro). -  
  
Tomoe le sonríe. No podía hacer otra cosa que sonreírle. Su hermana era tan bella...Jamás se hubiera parecido a Kaoru, aunque Enishi lo deseaba.   
  
  
  
Kaoru le contó sobre su vida... Comenzó por el trabajo, sobre la mudanza, sobre sus miedos (aunque ya habían desaparecidos), sobre la familia que estaba construyendo.  
  
-¿Kenshin?- pronuncia Tomoe. ¿Acaso era...?  
  
-Mi novio, Kenshin Himura. -  
  
-¡KENSHIN ES MI PRIMO!- Dice Tomoe con sus ojos bien abiertos...Las coincidencias de la vida. Era como curioso, todo estaba conectado...  
  
-¿Qué? Tú eres su prima que supuestamente se fue de viaje?-  
  
-Pues sí. Le tuve que decir eso porque Enishi me obligo. Pero me alegro por ti, Kenshin es una gran persona.-  
  
Kaoru se sonroja. Le daría una gran sorpresa a Kenshin hoy. Sin darse cuenta la noche llego.  
  
-¿Tomoe te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa? Conocerás a Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke ( si se mudo a la casa)Aoshi, Tetsuya, y Sakura...- Dice Kaoru dándose cuenta pro primera vez que si había bastante gente en el apartamento.  
  
-Que montón. Sí claro-  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Saitoh estaba rescribiendo el caso de la Fortuna Kamiya y el perfil de todos los involucrados. Fácilmente comparo esto con una novela. La niñas perdidas, el malo, la mala que maneja el malo, el salvador, y lo demás. Muy obvio.  
  
Su hija no molestaría a Japón, por lo menos por ahora. Estaba un poco, aunque le cueste aceptar, triste. Su única hija una mafiosa, pero una muy buena. Era motivo de orgullo, en cierta forma. Además su red de comunicaciones era envidiable.  
  
Afortunadamente soltó a Aoshi y les entrego al Makoto y compañía. Aunque fue difícil meter los a todos en una misma cárcel, así que los repartieron por diferentes partes del mundo. Era mucho mas seguro encargarse de solamente de uno.  
  
Todo daba resuelto, todo termino bien... Kenshin Himura volvería a trabajar para la policía, por parte eso era bueno. Por otra parte tenía que soportarlo.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya aun no reclamaba su fortuna, pero eso no era de preocupar. Por lo menos la heredera estaba viva.   
  
Enishi en su lugar, Makoto también, el Shogo muerto, Las hermanas ya se encontraron....¿QUE PODÍA SALIR MAL?  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
-Rápido. Tienes 10 minutos para la visita.- Decía el policía que manejaba el tiempo de llegada y salida de las visitas. Era de los típicos fuertes con un rostro todo grotesco y unos cuantos tatuajes llamativos.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí maldito traidor?-  
  
-¿Así recibes a los que te visitan? No cambies y te ira peor compañero. - Dijo Tetsuya con su usual tono sarcástico. -Me alegra que por lo menos me ocupado de todos ustedes y yo no allá salido ni sospechoso. Ni por ahí. Soy mejor que todos ustedes partidos de perros inservibles-  
  
-Si vienes a insultarme mejor lárgate, tu compañía es estorbo. - Contesto amargadamente Enishi desviando su vista.  
  
- que halago Enishi. Das lastima. Tu esposa no te dejo por lo mismo, Kaoru también tiene lastima por eso vino aquí el día pasado, Kenshin y los demás, la misma vaina. Niño madura hoy o nunca.-   
  
Enishi se estaba cansando de escuchar a Tetsuya. Ese maldito bastardo lo engaño como los demás, solo que él gano el juego. -Lárgate. -  
  
-Oh no lo haré! Quería darte la noticia, la que el otro imbecil, Saitoh, me dio. Kaoru ya sabe sobre la herencia, Tomoe se mudo de Osaka a otra ves a Tokyo con su hermana y prometido, mi viejo y estúpido amigo Himura Kenshin. M.S.Melissa se fue otra vez a Europa no molestara mas a Japón. Makoto y compañía están de la misma desgracia que tu, y sabes Amakusa murió por fin... Todos con su final respectivo...  
  
-Todos menos tu- le recuerda Enishi usando su tono más grave. - Tú eres un bastardo hijo de puta. El demonio te violara y te mostrar el infierno en esta tierra-  
  
-¿Qué? A que grados a llegado... Te dejo no quieren quedarme ciego. -  
  
-¿Dónde iras?-  
  
-A continuar el verdadero trabajo. Sabes eso te mereces por haberme golpeado-  
  
.¿QUE PODÍA SALIR MAL? No tenían ni idea que más podía salir mas...  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
  
  
Megumi y Sano arreglaron sus cosillas. La relación que tenían anteriormente fue aclarada de una vez por todas. Ninguno de los dos pudo negar que eso les hacia bien el alma. Ahora estaban unidos no solamente físicamente sino por el sentimiento de la perdida, la perdida de seres amados. (Sano: Magdalia/ Megumi:Madre). Acordaron quedarse como amigos. Sano todavía se le hacia difícil comenzar una nueva relación mientras que la esencia de Magdalia aun viva en él. Megumi le seguía el paso, lento pero firme. Así se tenía que hacer.  
  
-¿Sano?- Pregunta muy cariñosamente Megumi, acariciando su cabello.  
  
-¿Qué?- Le responde Sano siguiéndole el rastro a una mariposa que bailaba por el parque.  
  
-Sabes. Este pequeño parque me recuerda a nuestra última cita. ne?-  
  
Sano la quedo mirando. Nunca más comento nada sobre eso. - Me haces el favor de recordarme todo, ¿sí?-  
  
-¿Para que?¿Y como así que no recuerdas?-  
  
-Por favor- pone sus ojitos de cachorro. Tan irresistible.  
  
-Era nuestro séptimo mes de novios. Supongo que nosotros dos estábamos emocionados y hasta nervioso. Me prometiste una cita especial, y cuando dijiste especial era sorpresa. Me llevaste a un parque, un parque donde la única luz era la que producía la luna divinamente llena. Me dijiste que me querías... -  
  
Megumi no quería continuar. Se sentía inmensamente culpable.  
  
-y tú me dijiste que no sabias si responder mi amor.- Continuo Sanosuke con su tono grueso y pesado. Era doloroso recordar eso pero desahogarse hacia bien al alma.  
  
-soy humana-  
  
-y una que intriga.- Le dijo sano mimando el rostro de Megumi con cariño. Ella le dio un piquito y le susurro que no volviera a cometer suicidio...  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
Aoshi explico todo a Misao. Más bien fue obligado por las circunstancias que lo rodeaban. Aun no su relación no avanzaba como la de los demás pero estaba segura. Ellos tenían un futuro, no hay que dudar.   
  
Misao seguía siendo la misma niña quisquillosa. ¿Pero cual era el afán de crecer? Él la quería niña o mujer.  
  
En ese momento estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la película preferida de Misao. Aoshi al principio le pareció melosa pero como era de suponer él acepto. Era lolita, una novela maravillosa. Era uno de esas cosas que perturbara el tiempo.  
  
Aoshi no sabía por donde comenzar. Un día de estos tendría que decirle lo inmenso amor, y como es entre mas pronto mejor. No era normal en él tener tantas dudas. Aoshi siempre es un hombre de claras metas y objetivos... Misao era uno de ellos.  
  
Su relación daría un gran paso, eso era lo que los esperaba...  
  
****  
  
º!º  
  
****  
  
-No hay un lado feliz si no hay unos triste que lo haga resaltar. No hay Sombra si la luz no aparece, todos se atraen, todos se necesitan, no nieguen que esto no lo hizo dios...- susurra Kaoru para después ir alcanzar a sus amigos y novios.  
  
FIN  
  
Guste o no   
  
N.de.A: Holas!!! Solo digo que este es un final patético....Lo que es el desencanto....  
  
Historia dedicada a los Fool's Garden ... 


End file.
